Darkness Returns
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: After the battle against Hades in the Underworld and Elysium, Shun finds he's haunted by everything that took place.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness returns

By: MimiYamatoForever

Chapter 1

It was near midnight when the phoenix saint quietly crept into his brothers room and saw the lump filled bed covered in moonlight. He walked over and gazed down at his brother who slept soundly. Ikki carefully placed a cool hand on Shun's forehead.

The fever was still there but it had gone down some. This made the older brother feel a little better. He went over and sat down on a chair and watched as Shun slept.

Ikki knew that Shun wasn't taking the whole occurrence well and that made him worry even more about his brother. Ever since Shun had come home he had been quieter than usual and would barely say anything to anyone.

Ikki wanted to blame it on his brother's current illness but he knew that being sick wasn't the reason Shun was like this. He couldn't blame Shun for being this way though. It wasn't something you heard everyday that you were the reincarnation of a God. And not just a God. But Hades. One of the three God brothers who ruled over other Gods and Earth.

When they all had heard about it none of them wanted to believe it, especially Ikki. But Seiya had seen Shun turn to Hades right before his eyes and Ikki had seen his brother as the fully reincarnated Underworld ruler. Hyoga and Shiryu hadn't seen Shun like that and they were glad they hadn't. They weren't sure if they would have been able to handle it.

Ikki wished more than anything that he could burn the image of Shun being that other person out of his mind. It was just too impossible. Shun, a saint of Athena, the physical reincarnation of Hades.

The blue haired saint was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a moan come from the bed. He saw Shun roll onto his back before he was still again.

 _The only reason he's sleeping at all without remembering the nightmares is because of his fever_. Ikki thought to himself. _Once the fever breaks, who knows what'll happen._

[][][]

Sunrise had come quickly but only two people were awake in the mansion the saints now had as their own since Saori now lived in Sanctuary.

Shiryu and Hyoga were awake and downstairs in the kitchen. Hyoga was absentmindedly stirring his cereal and Shiryu was leaning against the counter with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. They were both quiet and in deep thought.

Finally Hyoga lightly sighed; breaking the silence.

"He can't blame himself like this. It's not healthy. Especially with him being as sick as he is right now."

"There's nothing we can do but be there for him Hyoga." Shiryu said. "Shun is having a really hard time with what happened. I would be too if something like that happened to me."

"I know." Hyoga agreed with a single nod. "But Shun knows that it's not his fault and he was able to drive Hades out of his body."

"And by doing that we managed to defeat Hades in his real body." Shiryu added.

"I still wonder why Hades possessed Shun though." Hyoga wondered forgetting about his breakfast. "I mean, Hades is the God of Death and darkness. Shun is the Andromeda saint serving Athena."

"I don't understand either." Shiryu replied. "The only explanation would be that Shun really was Hades in mythological times."

"I refuse to believe that." Hyoga said.

"Me too." Shiryu agreed.

[][][]

Ikki's eyes slowly fluttered opened. He sat up as he stretched and yawned. One quick look around and he saw that he had fallen asleep in the chair in Shun's room. Looking over to the bed, Ikki saw Shun's bed was empty. He bolted up from the chair and looked around the room with panic growing inside him.

He knew his brother well and he knew that the fever Shun had would cloud any sense of judgement that he had. When they were younger and Shun was sick once, Ikki had asked his brother a few questions that were completely off. He had even gotten his name wrong.

After checking the room, Ikki rushed out into the hallway and spotted the missing person coming out of the hallway bathroom.

"Shun," Ikki sighed in relief rushing over.

The Andromed saint looked up. "Huh?"

"You scared me to death." Ikki said helping his brother walk back to his room.

"Sorry Ikki." Shun said tiredly. "I just needed to use the bathroom."

"It's alright." Ikki said. "Now get back in bed and I'll go get you some breakfast."

"No thanks Ikki. I'm not hungry." Shun replied lying down.

"I know you don't feel up to it Shun but you need to eat something to get better."

Shun lightly moaned before nodding.

"Ok. Just stay here and I'll be right back. I'll get you something light for your stomach." Ikki said before leaving and closing the door.

Shun sighed and hugged his blanket close to his body.

 _I can't believe how sick I am._ Shun thought. _I should have been over this a long time ago. Why am I still sick?_

[][][]

Hyoga and Shiryu watched as Ikki came into the kitchen and started to warm up some soup.

"Is Shun awake yet?" Hyoga asked.

"He is but I don't think he's doing any better." Ikki answered turning the stove burner on.

"I'll go check on him for a while." Hyoga said standing and leaving.

"Think he'll get better anytime soon?" Shiryu asked.

"I sure hope he does." Ikki answered. "That fever of his isn't making him think straight."

"I know." Shiryu agreed. "And it must be killing Shun to still be like this for over a week."

Ikki nodded in agreement. He hated to see Shun like this.

[][][]

Hyoga lightly knocked on the open door and saw Shun look up at him from his bed.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Hyoga asked walking in and taking a seat on the chair Ikki had slept on.

"Like I was just hit by a very large truck and run over by a bulldozer." Shun answered.

"I remember that feeling when we went against Aldebaran in the Taurus temple." Hyoga said with a small chuckle. "But don't worry. I'm sure that you'll get better soon."

"I hope so." Shun muttered. "I'm slowly going crazy lying around like this."

"You're not use to it." Hyoga stated. "You've always been healthy and active. Being sick and lying in bed all day isn't your thing. But the plus side is that Ikki is your personal servant."

"I heard that swan boy." Ikki declared as he walked into the room with a tray in his hands.

"Wasn't me." Hyoga declared.

"Sure it wasn't." Ikki said. "Time to eat Shun."

"Do I have to Ikki?" Shun asked.

"Yes." Ikki answered.

"It might help you get better a little quicker." Hyoga said.

"Traitor." Shun muttered as Ikki helped him sit up.

"Traitor?" Hyoga repeated.

"He's just a little cranky." Ikki said.

"I am not." Shun pouted.

"Come on Shun. Just eat up and I'll let you go back to sleep." Ikki said.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." Ikki said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shun looked down at the soup and his stomach churned in disgust. "I can't eat this." He said.

"Just try to eat a little bit. You don't have to eat the whole thing if your stomach isn't up to it." Hyoga advised. "I'm not like Ikki. I won't make you eat the whole thing."

"I think I'd rather have you as a personal sevant than my brother." Shun said stirring his soup.

"You know that he just wants you to get better." Hyoga said.

"I know. Maybe I am just being cranky." Shun replied as he forced a spoonful of soup down his throat.

"Just remember that it'll all be over soon." Hyoga advised.

Shun swallowed another spoonful of soup. "I just hope that it's soon." he said.

[][][]

True to his promise, Ikki allowed Shun to return to sleep after eating a little less than half his soup. The green haired Andromeda saint had almost right away fallen asleep after Ikki had taken away the dirty dishes.

Seiya had just now woke up himself and had gone into the dinning room just as the other three had sat down to talk.

"Morning." Seiya half yawned.

"About time you woke up." Shiryu said. "I was starting to think you might have come down with something too."

"Shun still sick?" Seiya asked more seriously.

"Yea." Ikki answered sounding a little down. "His fever went down a little but he's not doing much better."

"He's been like this for days." Seiya declared sitting. "It has to end soon. What the heck is going on?"

"We all know that Hades is behind the whole thing." Hyoga said. "He's the reason Shun is like this."

"Is there anyway that we can fix it?" Seiya asked. "I mean, Shun's been like this for over a week."

"I can go to Sanctuary and ask Athena if there's a way to help Shun." Shiryu offered.

"Are you sure you want to go all that way Shiryu?" Seiya asked.

"If it'll help Shun then I'll go ahead and do it." Shiryu answered.

"It might be the only way." Hyoga said. "What do you think Ikki?"

Ikki lightly sighed. "I just want Shun to be alright." he said. "I'm starting to think that this might really be Hades doing. If it is then Shun won't get better anytime soon. Asking Athena for help might be the only way Shun will get better."

"Then it's settled. I'll go to Sanctuary as soon as possible." Shiryu said. "Athena may be the only way for us to know if Shun is alright or not."

"Just be careful going there. You know that some of the guards don't like us after the way we beat them trying to fight Saga when he was the pope." Seiya said.

"That was you who beat the guards." Hyoga reminded.

"Oh…right." Seiya said with a sheepish smile.

[][][]

After the small talk and breakfast, Shiryu headed up to his room to get ready to pack for the trip to Athens. He grabbed a small duffle bag from his closet, opened it, and began to pick out what he would wear. Not much would be needed.

He had packed two items before he heard coughing. Right away Shiryu knew that it was Shun and went to go check on his friend.

The door was cracked open so Shiryu looked in and saw that Shun had just turned onto his side and was sound asleep again.

"Don't worry Shun. I will find a way to help you." Shiryu muttered before closing the door.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note about Darkness Returns series:

This story was originally the second part of the series that was miraculously recovered after a long search though dozens of saved files. Unfortunatly the first part was not recovered which made me come to the decision to make this story part 1. So what is Darkness Returns 3 is now Darkness Returns 2. That story will be on hold until the rest of the first part is posted.

Huge thanks to Retired KitKat for helping with the recovery of the stories and thanks to everyone who is still reading after all this time. I am so sorry to have taken so long with this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

(A/N: All of the Gold Saints are alive in this version and I'm not sure if I want to add June in this one. You guys tell me if I should or not. Also, I know I'm making Ikki sound friendlier than he normally is but I can't help it. This is just how it comes to me. Don't worry. He will get tougher later in the story. I won't say when but he will. Anyway, thanks for reading.)

Shiryu had finished packing his bag near noon but had agreed to leave either later that afternoon or early the next morning. Hyoga managed to get in contact with Camus at Sanctuary and informed him that Shiryu was going to go by to have a small visit with Athena. The Aquarius saint promised to right away inform their goddess of the dragon's upcoming visit.

For a while the four saints just sat in the living room being very quiet and just letting their minds wander about. But they all knew they were thinking about the same thing.

"You guys think Athena will have an answer to all of this?" Seiya asked.

"She might." Hyoga said. "She is the goddess of wisdom after all. I'm sure she'll have something that may help."

 _I hope so too_. Ikki thought. _For Shun's sake._

[][][]

The sick Andromeda saint laid in his bed in his dark room. He had claimed that it was too bright so Ikki closed the windows and curtains. It made Shun feel better that it was now dark enough for him to sleep.

But that struck Ikki as a little odd. Of course he knew that it needed to be dark to fall asleep but it was strange the way Shun had requested it. He wanted absolutely no light in the room. Shiryu had even lent Shun his sleeping mask.

The green haired saint accepted the sleeping mask and continued to sleep in complete darkness.

[][][]

It was around five thirty that evening when Shiryu departed for the airport where a private jet would take him to Greece so he could meet with Athena. He was informed that during his stay he would be staying in the Libra temple.

Seiya took it upon himself to go check on his sick friend. He quietly cracked the door open and was amazed at how dark it was in the room. The curtains were completely closed and Shun had his blanket pulled over his head.

"Shun?" Seiya quietly called. "You ok?"

There was no answer. Seiya assumed that Shun was just sleeping. He went over and tried to remove the blanket from his friends head. But when he tried he felt something preventing him.

"Shun?"

"What?" a grumpy voice asked.

"You ok?" Seiya asked.

"No. My head really hurts and it's too hot." Shun answered lowering the blanket. The sleeping mask now removed from his eyes and his cheeks looking a little redder than before.

"You're not looking to good buddy." Seiya said feeling his friends forehead. "Shun, you're really burning up. I'm going to go get Ikki."

Shun just moaned and buried his head into his pillow. Seiya had forgotten to close the door and the light from the hallway was coming in. The bright light stung his eyes so he turned his back to it. He knew he couldn't cover his head again because if Ikki saw him doing it then he would surely get an earfull.

The sound of many footsteps were heard and Shun knew that all of them had come to check on him.

"Shun?" Ikki asked. "Are you alright? Seiya told me that your fever had gone up."

Shun didn't really answer since he didn't feel like talking. He only looked at his brother with his tired and red eyes.

"Here's the thermometer." Hyoga said.

"Stay still Shun." Ikki said and placed the electric thermometer in his brother's ear. Shun groaned in discomfort but after a few seconds the thermometer beeped and was removed.

"It did go up." Ikki said with a frown as he read the results. "Shun, maybe you should try to take a cool shower to bring your fever down."

"I would freeze." Shun muttered. "It's hot but I feel cold too."

"I could try to bring the fever down." Hyoga suggested.

"I'll take a shower." Shun groaned as Seiya helped him up. "I feel gross anyway."

"Nice work." Ikki said.

"Easy trick." Hyoga said. "After the shower, you can try putting an ice pack behind his neck. It could help a little with the fever."

"Good idea. I'll try that if his fever is still up."

[][][]

Deciding against standing in a cold shower where he could slip, Shun decided to take a cool bath. It was easier for him to handle with his head as clouded as it was. As he washed his skin he noticed how pale he had gotten from not being in the sun for over a week.

"I need to get back in the sun." He muttered rinsing the soap from his arm. After that he just laid his head back; allowing the cool water to come up to his chin. He had hated the cool water at first but now it was starting to feel better. Maybe it was helping with his fever.

Drip...

Shun looked up toward the facet and saw that only a small drop of water had dripped. He shut his eyes again and relaxed.

Drip...drip...drip...

Shun continued to think that it was just water collecting at the edge of the facet and dripping into the tub. But soon it started to get more rapid and sounded rushing.

Shun looked up and gasped when he saw that the handle for the cold water had somehow opened by itself and let the freezing water stab Shun's skin.

Quickly, he reached over and turned the handle to stop the water. He sighed in relief but was now too cold. He reached over and turned the handle for the hot water. It took a few seconds but the water started to get warmer.

Figuring it was good enough, Shun turned the hot water off. He wondered how the handle for the cold water could have turned on its own. There was no way that it could have because it had to be turned in an upward position.

 _Maybe I did it and didn't realize it. This fever has been making me do some stupid things. If I wasn't awake those few times I might have been sleepwalking. Well, time to get out before Ikki thinks I drowned._

Shun released the water and stepped out of the tub. He was able to quickly dry himself and put on his clean cloths. When he was dressed, Shun decided to brush his teeth and comb out his hair.

He wiped away the fog on the mirror and gasped. Within the blink of an eye, Shun saw his reflection but with black hair and blank green eyes. When he blinked again, his hair and eyes were back to normal.

Shun let out a sigh. "It's this fever." he whispered. "It's making me see things."

Deciding on that thought, Shun brushed his teeth and comb his hair. He remained silent as he exited the bathroom and entered the hallway. His bare feet led him down the hallway and toward his bedroom.

Shun noticed that he was walking a little better. His head wasn't as clouded and he was a little more balanced. But this state wasn't going to last long. He figured there was only a short time that he would feel like this before he got bad again.

"Feel better?" Seiya asked standing in front of the door.

"A little." Shun answered walking past the Pegasus saint and into his room. Right away, Shun saw how bright his room was. The curtains had been opened as well as the windows. He lightly smiled. This definitely made him feel better.

He felt refreshed and now his room has a nice and comfortable atmosphere.

"You going to stay awake?" Seiya asked. "Hyoga's making dinner."

"Actually, after that bath, I do feel a little hungry." Shun answered sitting in his bed.

"See, you're getting better." Seiya mused. "I'll go tell him that you're up to eating. I'm sure Ikki will be glad to hear that."

Shun smiled as his friend left. His face fell as he turned to the windows. Was he really getting better?

[][][]

The jet had landed smoothly in Athens and it's only passenger exited the vessel as he carried a large chest on his back. Already knowing where to go, the dragon saint made his way toward the hills on the outskirts of the city.

As he neared Sanctuary ground, he started to see the Sanctuary guards. He continued walking knowing they weren't going to stop him since he was one of Athena's top saints. The further Shiryu continued to walk the more guards appeared and he noticed that parts of sanctuary were starting to appear in the distance.

Soon, he came to a clearing and was now at the entrance of the holy Sanctuary. He easily spotted the twelve temples of the gold saints and the palace where Athena was to be.

"Shiryu." a voice said.

The young black haired saint turned his head and saw Aioria standing close by in his Leo cloth.

"Hello Aioria." Shiryu greeted.

"And to you." the Leo saint replied. "Lady Athena is waiting for you in the palace chambers. I will escort you to her."

"Thank you Aioria." Shiryu said as they headed for the temple stairs.

The temples that had been destroyed and damaged during the battle against Saga had been repaired and restored to their former glory. Now all twelve temples looked better than ever as they led the way to the Sanctuary palace.

"Is Andromeda Shun fairing well?" Aioria asked after they had gone through the Gemini temple.

"I'm not really too sure." Shiryu answered. "Shun hasn't been well the past few days. He's become sick and has been physically weak for a while. We've been trying to help him recover but nothing really seems to be working. That's why I came to see Athena. We may fear that Hades soul might have done something to Shun."

"I pray it hasn't." Aioria said. "If Hades has done something to Andromeda Shun, his physical form, then who knows what the future holds."

Shiryu nodded in agreement. He really hoped nothing was wrong with Shun or Hades had planned one last thing before he had been beaten.

[][][]

Hyoga and Seiya were quietly sitting in the living room. Hyoga was reading a Greek mythology book and Seiya was watching a horror movie.

Hyoga was trying to find out as much as he could about the dark God from ancient times. So far, everything he was reading was stuff he already knew. There wasn't much he didn't already know of. With a tired sigh, Hyoga turned to the next page and continued reading. It wasn't until he was halfway through the page that he read something that may explain a few things.

… _therefore the legends have said that Hades of the Underworld was not only very prudent but also selective. It is said that if he were to ever return to the mortal realm he would only be reborn in the body of the person with the purest soul and body…_

"I think I found something." Hyoga declared standing with the book in his hands.

"What is it?" Seiya asked muting the television.

"Right here in this book, it says that Hades would only want to be revived through the purest human on Earth." Hyoga answered. "He was nearly reborn through Shun. And Shun's constellation is Andromeda, the princess who was sacrificed as a virgin."

"And Shun is totally against violence and things like that." Seiya added thoughtfully. "But honestly, the kind of person Hades needs, it doesn't really surprise me that it's Shun."

"Same here." Hyoga agreed closing the book.

[][][]

Shiryu kneeled and bowed his head to the woman who sat on a throne before him.

"Hello Lady Athena." He greeted.

"It's nice to see you again Shiryu." Saori said with a small smile as she stood and walked over to where he and Aioria were kneeling. "I heard why you came all this way to see me."

"May I ask if you do know a way for us to know if Andromeda Shun will recover after Hades possessed him?" Shiryu asked as politely as he could.

"I already know." Saori answered.

"You do?" Shiryu asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yes," Saori answered. "And you should return to Japan at once for the rest of the saints will need your help soon."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

"I don't understand Athena. Is something going to happen to Shun?" Shiryu asked.

"Indeed something horrible is going to happen." Saori answered. "Just last night I had a vision of what was to come. Hades did in fact have one last thing planned. That is the reason why Andromeda Shun is ill. Hades soul still resides within him."

Shiryu gasped as his eyes widened.

[][][]

Thunder could easily be heard outside as well as the howling wind and Shun was on the verge of sleep. His eyes kept getting heavier and heavier even though he didn't feel like sleeping just yet.

But his eyes were winning the battle and he finally had to admit defeat. His eyes shut and he fell asleep.

[][][]

"What you found does make sense." Ikki said rereading the page again. "It seems a little clearer on why Hades wanted to be reincarnated through Shun."

"He needed the purest human on Earth and who else but the Andromeda saint." Hyoga added.

"Well now we know why Hades wanted Shun. But we still don't know why Shun is sick after the possession." Seiya stated. "Hades is gone and Shun should be well."

"Was Shun ever easily vulnerable to illness when he was little?" Hyoga asked.

"No. He was very healthy. He always has been." Ikki answered.

Seiya was about to ask something when the phone rang. Hyoga was the one to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause before Hyoga's eyes went wide.

"Shiryu, what are trying to tell me?" Hyoga asked nearly sounding panicked.

Seiya and Ikki both stood knowing that Shiryu was giving Hyoga bad news.

"Ok. I'll tell them." Hyoga said and placed the phone back on the cradle.

"What was that about?" Seiya demanded.

"Shiryu asked Athena what was going on with Shun and she told him something horrible." Hyoga answered.

"What'd she tell him?" Ikki asked.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Hyoga started.

[][][]

Upstairs in his room, Shun was having a very uneasy sleep. He was turning from side to side, sweat forming on his skin, his hair matting to his face and his sheets tying his limbs in tangles.

Shun's handsome face was showing that he was having a bad dream. Outside the window rain poured down in great amounts and lightning flashed brightly. But it wasn't bright enough to wake Shun from his sleep.

Suddenly, Shun turned onto his back and became still and calm. His body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. It was as though his nightmare disappeared and left him to relax. But that wasn't the case.

Just as he seemed to be relaxed, Shun's breathing became a little slower. Almost sounding calm. The one light in the room, which was a scented candle to help clear his airway, flickered every few seconds but at the exact time lightly flashed.

During one of the flashes, the candles flame turned a different color. It changed from its warm yellow and orange to a dark violet shade. The sleeping saint never stirred as the now purple light was cast upon him.

The light shone onto him for a few moments before the light seemed to swirl around Shun's body before encasing his form. The light slowly vanished and the candle turned back to its normal color just seconds before the bedroom door creaked open.

A tall form walked through the door and shut it before moving toward the sleeping teen.

Ikki looked down at his sleeping brother and remember what he had been told downstairs. The very same words that Athena had told Shiryu.

 _I can't disobey Athena but I'm finding it so hard to believe that Hades is going to return by using Shun again. Shun is in no condition for any of this_. Ikki thought before he reached over and felt Shun's forehead.

The fever was still present but it had gone down some. It was almost completely gone and that made the phoenix feel a little better.

Just as he had brought his hand back, Shun's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Hey Shun. How do you feel?" Ikki asked.

"Surprisingly, a little better." Shun answered. "I must be recovering quicker than I thought."

"Must be." Ikki agreed. "You're pretty quick at healing."

Shun lightly smiled before asking. "Hey Ikki, when I was asking you to kill Hades when he was in my body…why did you stop?"

Ikki went silent. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't bring myself to do it." he answered facing Shun. "I knew you wanted me to do it to save the Earth but the thought of me killing my only brother…I just couldn't do it. You're the only family I have and I didn't want to risk loosing you again."

Shun felt touched finally knowing the reason Ikki had stopped his attack back in the Underworld. "You really mean it Ikki?"

Ikki smiled. "Of course I do Shun. You know, I never told you this, but you look so much like our mom."

"What was she like?" Shun asked softly as his eyes drooped a little.

"She was amazing." Ikki started. "She loved us so much and made sure we had everything we needed. At night she would rock you to sleep and sing a lullaby. You right away fell asleep when she would sing."

With a small smile on his face, Shun's eyes closed once more and he was asleep. Ikki smiled as he stood and fixed the blanket before blowing the candle out and leaving the room. Out in the hallway, Ikki sighed before heading to his own room.

He was finding this all so unreal and couldn't believe that it was happening. He was still trying to get over what he saw Shun as back in Giudecca. Then when Shun had demanded that he destroy Hades along with his body.

Even before the almost attack, Ikki knew that he wouldn't do it. He couldn't kill his baby brother. When he had been trying to attack, flashbacks of their childhood kept flashing before his eyes; making it harder to go through with the attack.

But in the end he managed to stop his attack, injuring his fist in the process, and spared his brother's life. If Athena hadn't managed to help Shun force Hades out of his body, Ikki was sure that the Great Eclipse would have happened and Hades would most likely still be inside Shun.

But then Ikki remembered that Shiryu had informed them of what he learned from Athena. That Hades was still inside Shun and planning on returning very soon to finish his task of turning Earth into a world of death and darkness.

And from what Athena had said, this time there may not be a chance to rid Hades from Shun since Hades real body was destroyed and Shun was his only other physical vessel. If Hades did decide to return that would mean he would have to repossess Shun again.

As Ikki laid down in his own bed he stared up at the ceiling and thought things over. Was Athena right? Would Hades return to once again try to take control of the Earth? If so, would Shun be in danger again? Would he demand Ikki or any of the others to destroy him to kill Hades?

If it came to that again Ikki wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He didn't the first time so he knew there wasn't much chance of him doing it again. But what about the others? Would they do it if Shun asked them of it if it would save everyone on the planet?

Ikki didn't want to think of it right now. His brother was still sick and needed him. All he could do right now was pray that what Athena had visualized was wrong and that his brother would be alright.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MimiYamatoForever

A light mist was pouring and made everything appear foggy. It was the perfect picture of a lazy day to do nothing. Despite this, Ikki was up around eight and was checking in on his brother. Upon entering his brother's room, Ikki nearly went into a panic because Shun wasn't in his room.

The bed was completely made and there was no sign of the second youngest saint. Managing to keep himself somewhat calm, Ikki right away started checking all of the possible places Shun might have gone.

He wasn't in the bathroom, the library or the den. That was when Ikki went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, he froze when he saw the missing person walk out of the living room. Shun looked completely recovered.

"Shun." Ikki said walking down the rest of the stairs. The green eyes of the younger saint looked up at his brother. "You look a lot better."

"I feel better." Shun replied with a smile.

"That's great. You really recovered quickly. But you should still take it easy for a few more days. Just to be on the safe side." Ikki advised.

"Ok Ikki." Shun agreed before walking up the stairs.

Ikki remained silent as Shun walked off. The phoenix found Shun's behavior a little strange. Normally, he would have protested about taking it easy for the next few days and he right away agreed with what Ikki had said.

But Ikki just told himself that maybe Shun wasn't one hundred percent recovered because there was no way that his little brother would right away agree to relax.

[][][]

"When is the weather going to let up?" Seiya asked himself as he looked out the window.

"Take it easy Seiya." Hyoga advised. "The rain is almost over. Just wait it out a little longer."

"I can't take it." Seiya declared placing his forehead against the glass.

"Cabin fever?" Ikki asked walking in.

"I'd say so." Hyoga replied.

"I bet Shiryu is enjoying warm sunny weather while I'm stuck inside." Seiya complained.

"Right." Ikki muttered. "Anyway, Shun's up and walking around."

"Really?" Seiya asked whirling around and forgetting about his need to go outside.

"Yep. It's like he's completely better but..."

"But what?" Hyoga asked.

"Well, when I saw Shun up and about I told him to take it easy for a while longer and he right away agreed. He didn't try to argue about it or anything."

"That doesn't sound like Shun but maybe he feels he doesn't want to worry you anymore than he already has." Hyoga suggested. "I bet he feels like you really worried about him when he was sick and he doesn't want to put you through it anymore."

"Maybe." Ikki agreed. "He does feel guilty easily when it comes to things like that. I should go talk to him again."

"Let me talk to him." Hyoga said standing. "If you try he might think we're up to something. You know how he gets about that."

"Alright." Ikki said. "Just find out if he really is better."

"Right." Hyoga replied leaving the room.

[][][]

Shiryu sat alone in the Libra temple thinking things over. His goddess had declared that Hades was planning to return and using Shun to do that. Only since Hades real body had been destroyed there would be no chance of Shun trying to force the Death God out of his body for them to beat. If they wanted to beat Hades again there was a great chance they would have to hurt Shun in the process. Maybe even kill him.

The dragon didn't want to even think about killing one of his closest friends. But how else were they going to beat Hades if he really did return by using Shun? Could Athena try to remove Hades from Shun's body?

Shiryu sighed and stood from where he sat. He went to the entrance of the temple and sat on the first step. He gazed up at the stars trying to find the constellations belong to his friends and himself.

"Are you so bored you'll stare at the sky?" a voice joked. Shiryu turned around to see DeathMask smirking.

"Not now DeathMask." Shiryu replied turning back.

"You have a lot on your mind." DeathMask said walking forward and standing on the first step of the temple. "Your friend who is Hades incarnation?"

"You don't know what I'm going through DeathMask because you didn't see Shun the last time he was possessed by Hades."

"You didn't either dragon." DeathMask countered with a smirk.

"But I knew enough to know I don't want that to happen to Shun again." Shiryu said as he stood.

"But you know that it will happen because our goddess saw it will happen. Andromeda Shun will become Hades again and you know what we will have to do to destroy him once and for all to save the Earth."

"You don't know what you're saying DeathMask." Shiryu declared. "We will find a way to keep Shun alive and destroy Hades."

With that Shiryu went back into the temple. DeathMask looked up at the sky and instantly found the Andromeda constillation.

"The fate of those under Andromeda's stars is sealed Shiryu and you know that." The gold saint muttered to himself as he shut his eyes. "But I know that you and your friends will try to prevent his death in any way possible. I hope that you succeed in your attempts."

[][][]

The eyes of the Andromeda saint looked out the window while unconsciously twirling a pencil in his hand. Without thinking about it, Shun snapped the pencil and let it drop the floor. The whole time his eyes never left the sight outside the window.

There was a quick knock on the door but he didn't do anything. After the second round of knocking, the door opened and the blond Cygnus walked in.

"Hey Shun." Hyoga greeted. "I heard you were better."

Shun didn't move and was silent. Hyoga looked at his friend's reflection in the glass and walked over to him.

"Shun?" Hyoga asked as he put a hand on the teens shoulder. At the touch, Shun blinked and looked at the ice saint.

"Oh, sorry Hyoga. I blanked out." Shun said.

"That's alright." Hyoga said. "At least you weren't as bad as Seiya when we watched that documentary on how certain things were made."

"Yeah." Shun said as he moved away from the window. Whe he had moved away, Hyoga noticed the broken pencil on the floor. He didn't think anything of it and thought Shun might have dropped it on accident. But for him to leave it on the floor was a little off since Shun was a bit of a neat freak.

"Anyway, how do you feel?" Hyoga asked.

"Better." Shun simply answered sitting at his desk and turning the chair to face his friend.

"Guess it was a good thing you're so healthy." Hyoga said. "That might have helped you get better so quickly. You feel like going to a movie or something?"

"Not really." Shun answered. "Ikki said that I should take it easy for a while and I might do that. I don't want to make him worry about me anymore than I already have. I feel guilty about it."

"But he had a good reason to worry and so did the rest of us. That's why we all looked out for you so much and you know how Ikki is when he gets into his big brother mode." Hyoga said.

Shun simply nodded.

"So, you feeling up to lunch?" Hyoga asked.

"No thank you." Shun answered.

"Alright then. I guess I'll let you rest. I'm glad you're doing better Shun." Hyoga said before leaving. As he closed the door, Hyoga noticed how still and silent Shun sat while staring at nothing in particular.

 _Shun is acting a little odd._ Hyoga thought quietly closing the door and walking down the hall. _He might still be recovering from being controled by Hades. Mentally and emotionally anyway. I know that it hit Shun really hard about what happened and that might be why he's acting off. He still might be accepting what happened to him and why._

Back in the room, the young saint stood from the chair and returned to the window. He stared blankly at the misty day outside without a thought crossing his mind.

He stood so still and motionless. Not even noticing that his eyes changed. The pupils and light vanished leaving his eyes blank and emotionless.

[][][]

Five of the Gold Saints were sitting on the top stairs of the Virgo temple. They were Shaka, DeathMask, Milo, Aiolia and Camus.

"Athena has proclaimed that Hades is to return and he will return using one of our fellow saints." Milo said.

"There is only one way to prevent it from happening but there are those who will prevent it." Camus added.

"But should Hades come back using Shun of Andromeda how do we intend to destroy him?" Aiolia asked.

"Andromeda Shun is his only vessel allowing him to return. If Andromeda Shun was eliminated then we would not have to worry about Hades but Seiya and the other Bronze Saints will not allow something like that to come upon their friend." Shaka said.

"Is there a way to keep Hades out of Andromeda?" DeathMask asked. "Shiryu seemed very determined to keep Andromeda from once again becoming Hades."

"There isn't a way." Shaka stated. "Unless Andromeda wasn't Hades in a past life."

"It seems unlikely that he would be Hades to begin with." Milo said. "The lord of the Underworld being reborn as a saint of Athena? It would only lower suspicion of his return."

"Maybe Shun isn't truly Hades." Aiolia suggested. "The legend of Hades returning is that he needs the body of the purest human on the planet. There's a chance that Shun is only a saint."

"But if Hades returns fully incarnated then we will know the unfortunate truth that Andromeda Shun really is our greatest enemy and there will only be one way to foil his plans to dominate the Earth." Shaka said.

[][][]

Back in the quiet room of the silent saint, the eyes of Andromeda Shun faintly glowed red before the light vanished and his eyes returned to their normal appearance before they shut as his body went limp and fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: MimiYamatoForever

Athena stood on the balcony over looking her statue and the training arena where Sanctuary soldiers trained during the day. Her thoughts were on her Andromeda saint and what might become of him in the near future.

She had heard that a few of the Gold Saints were discussing the situation themselves and what they might have to do if the unthinkable once again happened. She heard they may take matters into their own hands to prevent the repossession from happening.

Athena wasn't sure what to think of this. How could her Gold Saints be thinking of destroying one of their own at such an early time when they weren't completely sure what was going to happen? She wished that Shiryu was still there but he had left back for Japan earlier that day. If he had stayed just a little longer then she was sure he could convince the Gold Saints to calm down a little.

For now Athena would just have to keep an eye on her strongest saints and make sure they didn't do anything drastic.

[Japan]

His eyes lightly fluttered open and he saw a blurry face looking down at him. His vision cleared and saw that it was Seiya looking at him.

"Hey buddy." Seiya greeted. "You alright?"

Shun was confused. What was Seiya talking about?

"Hey Shun, you woke up." another voice said.

Shun looked over and saw Hyoga standing next to his bed.

"You alright?" the blond asked.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked wanting to know what this was about.

"You don't remember?" Seiya asked. "We found you passed out on the floor."

"Passed out?" Shun asked. "I haven't woken up once this whole time. I've been asleep all day."

"What do you mean?" Hyoga asked. "Ikki and I both saw you walking around and we both had a conversation with you."

"I must have been sleepwalking then." Shun replied.

Seiya and Hyoga looked at each other with thoughtful looks. They quickly said they would let their friend rest before they left the room to find Ikki.

"I'll never figure them out." Shun muttered through a yawn as he settled back comfortably on his bed ready to fall asleep again.

[][][]

"You think it's possible he could have been sleepwalking?" Seiya asked as they stood in the hallway.

"Nope." Hyoga answered. "Even with an illness, Shun is a really light sleeper and there's no way that he could sleep walk with his eyes open and respond perfectly to everything we said to him. He had to have been awake."

"Then why would he lie and say he was asleep?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know Seiya and something's telling me I don't want to find out." Hyoga answered.

[][][]

Back in Shun's room, the eyes of the Andromeda saint snapped open and right away changed to their previous blank appearance.

[Sanctuary]

The heads of the Gold Saints snapped up and their eyes were wide as they felt the familiar cosmo. One they had all felt before and didn't wish to sense again. The same cosmo belonging to their greatest enemy.

"I feel it." Milo declared.

"It's definitely him." Shaka added. "No one but a God could have that great a cosmo."

"Hades really is returning to Earth and using one of our own to do so." Camus stated.

"But his cosmo isn't yet strong enough to gain control of our fellow saint. Therefore we must stop it from happening."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mu asked. "You wish to stop Hades and the only possible way to do that is by the death of Andromeda Shun."

"But he knows that anyone under Andromeda's constellation is granted the duty of sacrifice. He knows this and tried to stop Hades by sacrifice once before. If Ikki had stopped Hades like he was suppose to then none of this would be happening again." Shaka said.

"So you're saying that we should kill him and assume he's wishes it that way?" Mu demanded with a glare at the blond saint.

"He knows where his duties as a saint lies." Shaka snapped. "He is the only thing linking Hades soul to this world and if we don't destroy Shun then Hades will return stronger than ever because he will have a saint's powers added to his own."

"There has to be another way Shaka." Mu argued. "I refuse to believe that killing one of our own is the only way to prevent this war from happening again."

"Andromeda's death is the only way to prevent another Holy War, Mu. I promise that before sunrise tomorrow, Andromeda Shun will be no more and Hades will not return to this Earth. You can be sure of this."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: MimiYamatoForever

Mu of Aries wasn't sure what was happening anymore. All he really knew was that the soul of Hades was trying to return by using his physical form of whom was Andromeda Shun and that Shaka of Virgo had promised to do whatever it took to prevent another Holy War.

And in Shaka's words that meant he was going to end the life of Andromeda Shun.

But Mu knew what he had to do. He had to tell Athena about Shaka's plan and he had to do it right away. Because now, Shun's life was in danger by two different forces. In danger by Hades and now Shaka. Mu could only wonder how Athena would take this news.

.

[Japan]

.

Night had come and was quickly fading as dawn approached. News that Shiryu was returning had come not too long ago but since it was already late everyone had turned in for the night.

Shun had been awake half the night and had decided that he wanted to go out for an early morning walk. The moon was full as he walked through the small forest behind the mansion. His shoes were making little to no noise as he walked toward an unknown location. There was also no noise to be heard in the forest.

No chirping from birds, croaking from frogs or anything else. It was like someone had turned the volume off.

Either way, Shun continued to walk through the forest with a cool wind brushing against his skin and combing through his short green hair. His eyes remained focused on the trail he walked on as it lead him to a location only known by him.

After a few yards, he came to a clearing where a small lake was. The waters surface was still like a mirror. Not a ripple to be seen. The young teen walked over to the lake and kneeled next to it. He looked down and saw his reflection.

Normal. Nothing different. He sighed in relief knowing he was still the same.

Shun hated to admit it but Ikki and the others weren't the only ones noticing that he was acting a little off lately. He remembered his fainting spells and small things out of the ordinary. But other than that his memory was blank. He doesn't remember talking to Hyoga and Ikki or even being up and walking around the manor when they said he had.

Sleepwalking was out of the question since he knows he doesn't sleepwalk. Something else had to have happened. Either the others may have dreamt it or...or something or someone was doing this to him. Causing him to remember the dark possession, learning that his entire life he was the physical form of the most hated God of Ancient Greek and remember that Pandora has said that as long as he lived he was the key to Hades return.

Shun knew he shouldn't be thinking about it. It was over and he was returning to normal. As normal as he could after what happened to him. He knew that he wouldn't have made it this far if Ikki and the others hadn't been around to comfort and support him.

Shun knew that if they hadn't been there he was afraid of what he might have done to escape the feeling of darkness that he still felt within him. He wasn't sure to claim it was Hades or not but he knew that he didn't like it and didn't want it around.

But what was he going to do? He didn't know how to get rid of this feeling and Athena isn't around to help him rid this evil feeling he felt.

Maybe he had to do it on his own. It was at that thought that Shun realized that he did have to do this himself. Too many times he counted on his brother to help him out of a tough situation when he quickly learned that he could do it on his own.

Now he had to do this himself. Without anyone's help.

Shun stood and turned to head back home.

"Having a nice walk?" a voice asked.

Shun whirled around and somewhat relaxed when he saw that it was just Shaka a few yards away.

"Shaka?" Shun asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sanctuary?"

"Yes, I should," Shaka answered walking closer. "But other matters have brought me here to find you."

"What is it?" Shun asked suspiciously.

"Andromeda Shun, you know that reason why I am here."

Shun shut his eyes. "You're here to kill me before Hades can try to return using me again." he said.

"Correct." Shaka replied.

"There's no other reason for you to be here in Japan anyway and I can feel Hades returning. Coming to kill me to prevent Hades return is the only reason you would be here unless Athena came."

"Very true." Shaka confirmed. "So, make this easy for me and everyone else and just stay put while I prevent the next Holy War."

Shun lowered his eyes and put his arms out. He was surrendering. His plan to rid himself of Hades had turned probably for the best. If he wasn't around then Hades couldn't come back. If his body was destroyed then there was no link for the God of Death to use.

"You've proved yourself to be a true saint, Shun, and you lived up to your constellations legend with great promise. Now it's time for you to join the stars in the sky." Shaka said as his hands started to glow gold.

"Just make sure that you do it right so Hades can't come back." Shun said softly.

"I promise." Shaka said. "And it was a great honor to fight alongside you."

 _I see that this is the only way_. Shun thought to himself. _Shaka's right. Killing me is the only way to prevent the Holy War from starting again. I can't put the lives of everyone on Earth in danger. I have the legend of Andromeda to live up to and now is the time to do it. The time for my sacrifice has come._

Shaka's body fully glowed golden light and he was ready for the attack. "Are you ready Shun?" he asked.

"Yes." Shun answered.

"Very well." Shaka replied and raised his hands in front of himself.

 _Good bye Ikki_. Shun thought. _And good bye to you Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu._

"SHUN!" a voice yelled that caused Shun to look where it had come from and Shaka to stop his attack. Out of the trees came, Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki in their cloths.

"What's going on here?" Seiya demanded. "What are you doing here Shaka?"

"With Andromeda Shun's permission, I am here to end his life so Hades will not return to Earth and stop another Holy War from beginning." Shaka answered.

"What? Shun?" Ikki gasped looking at his brother who held a sad and pathetic look on his face.

"I thought it would be the best way." Shun confessed.

"There's always another way, Shun." Ikki said holding his brother by the shoulders. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself like this."

"This is all partly your fault Ikki of Phoenix." Shaka declared causing the said saint to turn and glare at him. "If you had complied to your brother's wishes than none of this would be happening. The bond you share with your brother blocked your judgment and caused you to stop your attack, therefore allowing Hades to be fully reincarnated."

"I don't care what the situation is," Ikki said. "If my brother needs my help he's going to get it."

"I didn't want your help this time, Ikki."

Ikki turned to Shun with a shocked look. "Shun?"

"I wanted to do this on my own Ikki." Shun said. "I've always relied on you to help me when it seemed I couldn't do it on my own. I've done that way too much and I've realized that this is something I have to do for myself."

"But Shun..." Ikki stammered while Seiya and Hyoga stood stunned.

"This is the only way, Ikki." Shun continued.

"No it isn't Shun." Ikki argued. "We were able to get Hades out of you before and we can do it again."

"You forget that Andromeda Shun is Hades only physical form now since you destroyed his true body. Even if you managed to removed Hades soul he would just be able to return to Shun again." Shaka reminded. "You only have one choice and that is for Shun to sacrifice his life for the lives of everyone on Earth."

"No!" Hyoga declared stepping in front of Shun. "Like Ikki said there's always another way. We'll find it before anything happens to Shun or anyone else."

"I had a feeling that the rest of you Bronze Saints would try to protect him." Shaka said. "And I am here on a vow that I would do what it took to prevent Hades ressurection. And I intend to keep that vow."

"We won't let you!" Seiya declared joining in standing between Shun and Shaka.

"You have no choice in the matter!" Shaka declared as his hands flared up with gold light. "And if you are going to protect Shun then I'll take you out as well!"

"SHAKA STOP!" a voice ordered.

The blond gold saint froze knowing the voice. He turned in time to see a large gold light appear and form into a body just a few feet away from him.

Right away, all of the saints kneeled down to Athena.

"Shaka, why are you doing this?" Athena asked.

"My lady, I'm doing all it takes to prevent Hades return and to prevent the next Holy War." Shaka answered.

"Shaka, you're very noble but this isn't the way to do that. Killing one of your fellow saints isn't the answer and it will just make you a murderer." Athena stated.

"But he's right to do it." Shun spoke.

"Shun," Athena said walking over. "We helped you the first time and we'll help you again."

"The best way to help would be to allow Shaka to finish his mission." Shun replied.

"I will never allow that Shun so please don't ask of it." Athena said firmly. Shun just lowered his head wishing that she would give the order for his death. But it was her choice not to allow her one of strongest gold saints to kill one of her strongest bronze saints.

"Shaka, please return to Sanctuary at once." Athena ordered.

Shaka frowned but nodded before standing and walking into the dark woods around them where his presence and cosmo vanished.

"Athena, is there a way to prevent Shun from being controlled by Hades?" Seiya asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know if there is a sure way to prevent that Seiya." Athena answered. "It would once again be a battle between Gods if I tried to keep Hades soul from re-entering Shun's body."

"Then…there's no stopping it from happening again?" Hyoga asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid so." The wisdom goddess answered. "The only way to stop Hades would have to be for us to try to contain him like we did with Poseidon. We could contain him in a relic and with my seal we won't ever see him again."

"That's the best and only plan we have so far. I won't allow Shun to sacrifice his life." Ikki declared.

Shun couldn't help but feel like his fight was being fought for him. This was his own problem and everyone else was trying to figure out what to do for him. He knows that they're just looking out for him in this dark time but this was something he had to do for himself.

.

[][][]

.

In no time, everyone was back at the mansion and planning their next course of action. All except for the person of concern. Shun had locked himself in his room, away from Athena and the others. They had right away started talking about what would happen if Hades did reclaim Shun's body as his own.

Shun was a little upset that Athena and the others had prevented Shaka from killing him. It was the only surefire way that would prevent anything horrible from happening. But they didn't bother to listen to him and had right away fought his fight for him.

"They should have let Shaka kill me." Shun muttered to himself as he looked outside the window of his balcony door. "Now there's nothing to stop Hades from coming back."

The green haired saint sat on the chair near the balcony door and leaned his head back so that he was now staring up at the ceiling. He sat still and quiet, barely able to hear the others voices coming from downstairs.

He shut his eyes hoping to get an early morning nap since he didn't get much sleep last night. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and his body went limp.

.

[][][]

.

It almost felt like old times. Talking over important matters with Athena in the mansion. But it wasn't like old times and this matter was far more serious than anything else. Their greatest enemy is planning on returning by using Shun, the purest human on Earth who was also known as the God's reincarnation.

The first time any of them had heard this they had thought they were in a detailed nightmare. There was no way that kind hearted Shun could be the ruler of death and darkness. No chance. But when most of them had seen Hades be fully reincarnated through Shun they all knew they had to accept it and figure out what to do next.

Now it was happening again. First Shun had been sick for a few days, he suddenly snapped out of the illness, claiming he didn't remember talking to anyone and now was wishing to be killed.

And so far their only plan was the one Athena had mentioned. Trapping Hades soul in a relic and placing her seal upon it. It was the only plan they had so far and it seemed like the one they were going to go with.

The only question was…when was Hades planning on returning?

.

[][][]

.

The sleeping saint moved his head to one side before his eyes started to open. They opened half way before he sat up then stood. Slowly, with his eyes still half open, Shun walked over to the balcony door. When he was just a few feet from the doors, a small gust of wind made the doors open by themselves and allowed the teen to walk outside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: MimiYamatoForever

The doors slowly opened and allowed him to be able to walk outside. He did and the bright light of the sun caused him to shield his eyes. Continuing to cover his eyes, a faint purple light surrounded the teens thin form and his feet started to leave the balcony.

.

[][][]

.

Maybe it was his older brother emotions that were making him so protective. Naturally he wasn't going to let anyone threaten Shun.

The Andromeda Saint had gone through enough bullying when he was a child and Ikki didn't want to see his little brother go through even more torture.

Yes he agreed that Hades had to be prevented from repossessing Shun and returning to take control of Earth but he still felt there had to be another way. No way was Shun going to sacrifice himself.

"Ikki?"

The phoenix saint turned to see Seiya standing in the room.

"I'm on the same page as you on this, Ikki." Seiya confessed. "I don't think Shun has to sacrifice himself to prevent Hades from taking control of him again."

Ikki lightly sighed. True he and Seiya never really got along very well but when it came to their friends and people they considered family were in danger then they would put their heads together to come up with something to save them.

"I know that because you're his brother you're taking this a lot harder." Seiya continued.

"Seiya you don't get it." Ikki interrupted. "You're mostly right. Because Shun is my little brother I am taking this very hard because he's my only family. Ever since he was born I've always been there to protect him and keep him safe. But when I saw him as Hades, fully reincarnated, I knew that I had broken my promise. I had failed him."

"You did everything you could, Ikki." Seiya said. "You care for Shun so much that you didn't strike him to save Earth. You cared for him more than the lives of everyone on the planet. Shun understands that."

"But look at him now, Seiya!" Ikki stated. "Something's going on with him, most likely it's Hades again, Shaka tried to kill him and Shun was going to let him without putting up a fight."

"Shun's not the fighting kind of person." Seiya said.

"He's not." Ikki agreed. "He's always tried to think of other ways to avoid fighting."

"I'm sure that he'll try the same thing again." Seiya assured the phoenix before walking out of the room and leaving the older saint to himself.

 _I better go check on Shun_. Ikki thought to himself.

On the way to his brother's room, Ikki couldn't help but feel that he needed to get there in a hurry. He felt like something was wrong and Shun might need his help. Putting those emotions aside for a second he made it to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Shun? Can I come in?"

No answer.

Ikki knocked against and once more got no answer. It was then that he opened the door and walked in. He gasped when he saw the room empty and the balcony doors open. Quickly, Ikki rushed to the open doors and onto the balcony. It only took a few seconds for him to spot the person he was looking for.

"Shun!" he called seeing his brother standing in the middle of the yard looking up at his older brother. But what shocked Ikki even more was while he stood there looking at Shun the green hair of the Andromeda saint quickly turned black before a black mist engulfed Shun and then vanished.

"No." Ikki breathed, feeling all the air in his lungs leave his body. "Shun."

.

[Sanctuary]

.

Athena raised her head and looked over her statue, the twelve temples and the rest of the Sanctuary. She had right away felt the intense cosmo from so far away. It held the kind of power that only a God or Goddess could possess.

She knew that she was the only Goddess on the planet fully reincarnated. Two other people were reincarnations of a God and Goddess but the cosmo they possessed weren't as powerful as this one. That only left one other possibility.

"Hades has returned." Athena said to herself. "And he is already fully regenerated. That means…that Andromeda Shun truly is Hades and not just his vessel."

.

[Japan]

.

"He turned into Hades just like that?" Seiya exclaimed. "But how is that possible?"

"It's what we've feared." Hyoga said quietly.

"No." Seiya replied. "It can't be!"

"There's no other way to explain it Seiya." Shiryu said from an armchair; equally quiet as Hyoga. "Shun…really is the reincarnation of Hades."

"But it's just not possible!" Seiya declared. "Why would the God of the Underworld come to this world as a saint?"

"It doesn't matter of the status he held, Hades was still a God. One of the three Gods who founded Mount Olympus and ruled over the other Gods. Hades could come back as whoever he wished. In this case, because Shun is the purest human on Earth it was him."

"I just…I just can't accept that all this time we've known Shun…he was really a God." Seiya muttered as he sat on the couch.

"And a relative to Athena." Shiryu added. "Hades was her uncle."

"This is all so unbelievable." Seiya said.

"I know how you feel Seiya." Hyoga said sitting on the other end of the couch. "But there's not much we can do. If Shun truly is Hades then it would cause more problems. We can't destroy Shun because he's a close friend of ours and that would mean that Hades would continue to live. And Shun would continue to have his past life with him wherever he is."

"Poor Shun." Seiya whispered. "Poor Ikki."

.

[Underworld]

.

 _Ikki, my brother, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner_. Shun thought sitting on the throne in the Underworld palace.

He could easily feel the other half of him trying to take total control and it was going to happen soon. Shun was taking these final moments to think of his loved ones before the next Holy War began.

 _Ikki, ever since I came out of that fever I've known that I really am Hades. I never told you because I knew there was no way to convince you of it. I knew you wouldn't believe this of your baby brother. But now you know the truth and I can only wish you luck. I'm sorry for making you worry about me Ikki but now I don't think even Athena can help me. I'll miss you big brother._

With those final thoughts, Shun's true self came out and took final control of mind and body. Green hair once again turned jet black and green eyes glazed over.

"After two hundred years, I am once again reborn." a deeper voiced mused.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: MimiYamatoForever

(A/N: I goofed in the last chapter. I didn't mention Athena saying or going back to Sanctuary and I had put her there without realizing it. My bad.)

 _All this time…Our whole lives…_

Ikki sat locked in his room. He wasn't speaking to anyone or bothering to open the door when they came knocking. He had been locked in his room for the past nine hours. Everything that was happening…he just couldn't accept it.

 _I can't believe that since the day he was born…he was really a God reborn. One of the three most powerful Gods of ancient mythology. I just can't seem to accept it. There's just no way I can. I have to see for myself if it's true or not._

There was a knock on the door but Ikki didn't move to answer it. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"Ikki." Seiya's voice called through the door. "Ikki, locking yourself away like this isn't going to help Shun. The others and I are going to Sanctuary to see Athena and we want you to come with us."

Ikki stood and answered the door. "I'll go. But only to find a way to help Shun."

"Alright." Seiya said with a nod. "I'll let the others know you're coming with us. We're leaving early in the morning."

Ikki shut the door and placed his forehead against it. _Shun, whether you're a God or not, I'll find a way to save you and bring you back home. I promise little brother._

.

[][][]

.

At the crack of dawn, a jet had landed in Athens and allowed its four passengers off. The four saints had quickly put on their cloths and together they hiked their way to the Sanctuary. It hadn't taken long for them to reach the training grounds where soldiers were busy training.

Almost instantly they saw Mu waiting for them in his regular clothing.

"Hello Mu." Hyoga greeted as they walked over to the Aries saint.

"Hello." Mu replied. "It's nice to see all of you again."

"Same to you. I just wish it was under better conditions." Shiryu said.

"Yes, Miss Athena wishes the same. She is waiting for all of you in the palace." Mu said and began to escort them up the stairs leading to his temple.

"Does anyone else besides Miss Athena know what's going on, Mu?" Seiya asked as they neared the exit of the Aries temple.

"Yes." Mu answered. "All of the gold saints know as well and are ready for Athena's orders on what to do. But Athena wishes to discuss this matter with each of you before anything is done."

The Aries saint noticed how quiet Ikki was being and that he was at the back of the group. His eyes were lowered in thought. But Mu knew that Ikki might not want to talk about this matter just yet. It might be something that he would want to talk to Athena about alone. After all, Shun is Ikki's brother.

As the group started to pass through the other temples, the gold saints of each temple started to join them in heading for the palace.

The whole time, Ikki remained silent and continued to stay silent as they entered the Sanctuary palace and headed for the throne room. But as they neared the doors to the throne room they noticed that the new chief of staff was standing in front of the doors.

All of the Bronze Saints eyed the man as they had never seen him before but the Gold Saints seemed comfortable around him so they tried not to seem judgemental.

"Lady Athena wishes to speak with the phoenix saint alone." The man said.

The saints were confused by this announcement but didn't say anything. Ikki nodded and walked into the room. He walked down the aisle as the doors closed to let the conversation be private. Ikki stopped before the steps leading to the throne.

He kneeled and bowed his head to the Goddess who sat on the throne.

"Ikki, I apologize for all that has happened to your dear brother." Athena said. "I agree that this curse shouldn't have befallen upon him. But fate has decided differently for him. He is both a saint and a God."

"I'm sorry, Athena." Ikki said looking up at her. "But trying to accept Shun for what he might be is just something I may not be able to do."

"I understand, Ikki." Athena said with a single nod. "I myself am still having a little trouble accepting it as well. That Andromeda Shun is Hades."

Ikki lowered his head a little hearing her words but then looked at Athena straight on. "Athena, is it true that my brother, Shun, really was Hades in the past?" he asked.

Athena lightly sighed and Ikki already felt bad news coming.

"I'm afraid that it is true." she answered.

Ikki balled his hands into fists and lowered his head again.

"But you shouldn't be too worried." Athena said causing Ikki to look at her again. "Just like me, Shun and Hades share the same body but soon their souls will merge and then Hades will be fully reborn."

"Is it possible to drive Hades out again and keep him from trying to take control of Shun?" Ikki asked.

"Unless we find a way to seal Hades soul away there is no way to prevent it." Athena answered and saw Ikki's distress. "We may not be able to permanently keep Hades out of Shun but we can limit his presence. It will be like we have put a limitation on Hades and his powers while he resides within Shun."

"I just hope to keep my brother alive and well." Ikki said.

"We shall do our best." Athena said before motioning for him to stand. Just as Ikki stood, the doors to the throne room opened and the bronze and gold saints entered and bowed to Athena just as Ikki had done.

Now they began to discuss their next course of action.

.

[Underworld]

.

 _Athena is planning to bring herself and her saints to stop me_. Hades thought quietly as he sat on his throne. _They have discovered that the Andromeda saint isn't just my vessel and link to this world. They have discovered that he and I are one in the same. I'm sure this irritates those little bronze saints. Especially Phoenix Ikki._

 _"Leave my brother alone."_ a stern voice yelled in the back of his mind.

Hades lightly smirked and everything went dark. A single light seemed to shine down on him as he sat on his throne and Shun's spirit appeared in the light a few feet away.

"Your brother cannot deny the fact that you were me in the past for very long." Hades said.

"There's no way for you to prove it anyway."

Hades smirked. "Do you recall those strange dreams you had after Athena defeated me in my true body? They weren't dreams or nightmares. They were memories."

"Memories?"

"From our time on Mount Olympus and the Underworld. Our memories have nearly returned and once they have you will be sure that you and I are the same." Hades said.

Shun right away looked sad.

"It will be hard for you to accept this truth but you will with time." Hades said. "Just as your brother will accept it."

"Leave Ikki out of this!"

"Only for the reason that you and I are the same person I will. After all," Hades paused as he stood and slightly grinned. "He's my brother now too."

Shun clenched his fists and sneered.

"It's for that fact alone that no harm will come to Phoenix Ikki. I may even offer him the chance to be at my side in the next world." Hades said.

Shun continued to give Hades a cold glare.

"I'm sure Ikki would take that chance since he doesn't wish harm upon you." Hades continued. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Ikki turned out to be a reincarnation of our brother Zeus."

"Zeus was your brother. Not mine." Shun stated.

Hades lightly sighed. "Deny it all you wish but when our memories have fully returned the reincarnation with be complete and you will see for yourself who you were in ancient times."

Hades watched as Shun's soul vanished and the throne room appeared again. He smiled to himself and sat down again.

"He will see soon for the reincarnation is nearly complete."

.

[Sanctuary]

.

Ikki had left Athena's throne room when she began to talk to the rest of the saints on what their next step was. The phoenix walked outside the palace and stood alone as he looked up at the stars.

He right away found the Andromeda constellation and pictured his brother in his mind.

 _Is it true Shun? Can you really be Hades reborn?_ he asked himself. _If so, did you know about it? How long have you known? And why didn't you tell me? Were you scared that I would be upset?_

Ikki had been so deep in thought that he didn't even hear someone walking over to him.

"Pretty stressful, isn't it?"

Ikki looked over and saw Milo standing a few feet away with his helmet held under his left arm.

"You wouldn't know, Milo." Ikki replied turning his head away.

"I may not know what it means to have a brother but Andromeda Shun is a part of our little saint family. I know how important he is to all of us and you know that I am ready to help you rescue him from his other side." Milo said.

Ikki glared at the gold saint. "Shun has no other side!"

"Then do you have any other explanation for why the soul of Hades continues to take control of your brother? And not just because of the way Hades wishes to be reincarnated." Milo asked.

Ikki glared at the scorpion saint before turning his head away again.

"I understand that you wish it wasn't true of your brother Ikki but Lady Athena has promised a way to help." Milo said.

"But her way doesn't promise Shun will ever be completely free of Hades." Ikki replied. "The only way to stop him is to limit his presence within Shun. Shun will continue to live but Hades will always be inside him."

"Do you know of any other way to stop a Gods soul without destroying his physical being?" Milo questioned.

"I'll find a way. Just watch." Ikki vowed.

Milo stared at the phoenix saint before turning around to leave. "I wish that you do, Ikki." he said before walking away.

Ikki watched Milo head back into the palace before looking back up at the Andromeda pattern in the sky.

 _You're not the only one who wishes, Milo_. Ikki thought to himself.

.

[][][]

.

"So we will only limit Hades soul within Shun's body." Seiya quietly said to himself.

"Ikki will not like this plan but it's the only way to ensure Shun's life." Hyoga added leaning against a wall.

"Shun will not like it either and I am sure that he will wish for us to destroy Hades and himself." Shiryu said.

"Well we're not going to let that happen." Seiya declared. "Shun is like a brother to us and we can't just let something like this continue to happen."

"I agree Seiya but how are we going to do it?" Hyoga asked.

"Can't we try something like when we went against Poseidon?" Seiya asked. "We managed to get Poseidon out of Julian Solo and sealed his soul in the ancient vase with Athena's seal."

"But we would need something to seal Hades soul in." Shiryu stated. "What would we use?"

"What about that necklace he tricked Shun into believe it was his mother's?" Seiya suggested.

"The pentagram necklace?" Hyoga asked. "I'm not sure if we could use jewelry, Seiya."

"Right. It has to be something bigger." Seiya agreed.

"Pandora's box!" Shiryu suddenly said.

"Pandora's…box?" Seiya asked.

"Remember, Ikki told us that she had opened a box that had contained Hypnos and Thanatos. Those two are gone and we can use that box to seal Hades soul." Shiryu explained.

"That may work." Hyoga said thoughtfully.

"Let's go tell Miss Athena and see what she has to say." Seiya declared.

[][][]

 _No one knows what I'm going through._ Ikki thought as he marched down a hallway alone. His armored feet were making small noises as he walked but other than that he was completely silent. The hallway was dark and only a few torches here and there were the only light.

 _I'm the only one who can help Shun. I have to help him on my own. I may be going against Athena's wishes and orders but I don't have much of a choice._

"Ikki!"

The phoenix stopped and turned to see who was calling him. It was Aiolos running over in his Sagittarius cloth.

"Tell me you're not planning on going to the Underworld on your own." Aiolos said stopping a few feet away.

"You of all people would be the closest to understanding my situation." Ikki replied.

"We are both older brothers, yes, that's true. But this is going against Athena's orders Ikki. You could get in serious trouble for doing this."

"There were times I didn't follow Athena's orders before but I've never really seemed to care. I'm doing what I have to in order to save my little brother. Didn't you try the same for yours?"

Aiolos was silent for a while remembering what he had gone through to save Athena when she had been a baby. He knew what he had been getting himself into by doing that but he had also had his young brother in mind.

If he had stayed in Sanctuary after being called a traitor, Aioria would surely have had a few harsh times and possibly marked as a traitor himself.

"If you really know what I'm going through Aiolos then you won't interfere." Ikki warned.

"I can't stop you Ikki but you do know that I will inform Athena of what you are doing." Aiolos said.

"I'll do what I have to and you do what you have to." Ikki said before taking off down the hall at great speed.

Aiolos watched as Ikki disappeared down the hall and into the darkness. The gold saint turned and started to head back to the main part of the palace. He had to go inform Athena of what Ikki was doing. He already knew that she wasn't going to like it.

[][][]

Ikki rushed down the hallway and went around a corner. It was then that he came up to a large wall that had a round door on it. On the door was a carving of a river. On one side of the river there were luscious plants and animals. On the other side was a barren land with skeletal figures.

It was a carving of the Acheron river symbolizing the line between life and death. A line that Ikki himself has crossed many times.

Once he opened this door he would instantly be transported to the Underworld where he would have to cross all of the prisons and valleys to get to Hades' palace where his brother was. It was going to be a difficult task since he was going alone.

 _I'm on my way Shun_. Ikki thought to himself before heading for the door.

[][][]

"He's going alone?" Seiya exclaimed looking at Aiolos as he knelt before Athena.

"I'm afraid so." Aiolos answered. "He's very determined to save his brother."

Athena looked upset that one of her saints went on this dangerous mission alone. She knew that Ikki wanted to save his only family but she never thought that he would go as far as to do something so drastic.

"Miss Athena, what do you wish to do?" Aiolos asked.

Athena stood up and looked at all of her saints.

"Follow Ikki." She ordered. "I want all of you to be extremely careful about going into the Underworld. Stay together as much as possible. It's time to launch our attack."

"Yes ma'am!" The saints boomed together.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By: MimiYamatoForever

Together, all of the gold and bronze saints marched in two lines behind Athena. They were headed for the entrance to the Underworld. The same place where Ikki was last spotted by Aiolos.

Athena had given the order that it was time to launch their attack and follow Ikki into the Underworld.

 _Maybe I should have tried to reason with him_. Aiolos thought to himself. _I could have at least gotten him to say what he was going to do once he was face to face with Hades. What will he do?_

Aiolos came out of his thoughts and saw that they were now near the open doorway leading down to the Underworld. The spiral stairs were covered in a green light that emitted from the depths it went into.

Athena turned and faced her saints. "We must follow our phoenix saint in the rescue of another saint and prevent Hades from completing his unfinished task. When you get to the Underworld stay in groups as much as possible and please look out for each other."

The saints bowed their heads to their Goddess before she motioned for them to pass through the doorway. The gold saints lead the way by going in the zodiac order and then the remaining bronze saints quickly followed.

Seiya stayed back before going through. "Join us as quickly as you can. Ok?"

"I will, Seiya. And good luck. Bring Shun back." Athena replied.

Seiya smiled and gave her a thumbs up before he jumped through the doorway and fell down into the light that shot up from the portal it came from. He easily spotted the other saints below him and already they were getting closer to the portal with each second they were falling.

 _Shun, I promise that I'll save you_. Seiya vowed to himself.

[][][]

Ikki looked over a boulder and tried to act casual as he walked out from behind it. No one was around and that was good for him even though the specters might not know he was really a saint in disguise.

When he landed in this area a specter had right away spotted him and tried to kill the phoenix but Ikki had easily and quickly turned the tables on the specter. After defeating the specter, Ikki quickly stripped him of his black cloth and put it on over his phoenix cloth.

The helmet covered the majority of his face and only his mouth and nose were visible. As he walked, Ikki noticed that he was coming to a river. Along the shore of the river were what seemed to be crying, moaning and depressed souls.

 _The Acheron River._ Ikki thought as he continued to walk. He came to where the souls were but they seemed to either not notice him or just ignored him. After all, why would they want to interact with a specter?

"Galdor!" a voice called.

Ikki looked toward the river and saw the famed ferryman, Charon.

"Galdor. What are you doing all the way out here?" Charon asked. "Did Lord Hades send you on another inspection of the prisons?"

"Yes, he did." Ikki answered. "You are doing your job in a manner most satisfying and I'm sure Lord Hades will be pleased to know that."

"Well, thanks for putting in the good word for me." Charon replied bringing the boat a little closer to the shore. "Jump in and I'll take you back to the other side."

Ikki nodded and hopped into the boat. He sat down in the middle of the boat and felt the vessel start to head off.

"So, have you inspected the other prisons yet?" Charon asked.

"No." Ikki answered. "I wanted to start from the beginning and work my way back toward the palace."

"Well, I doubt Rune will give you any trouble in the Judgment Hall. You know how prim and proper he is. Probably because he thinks of himself in the same line of power as Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aiacos."

"He's got the big head to prove he thinks of himself like that." Ikki played along.

"You're telling me." Charon agreed. "But knowing Rune you might want to just take the hidden pathway by the stairs and just get to the next prison."

 _Fool._ Ikki thought slyly. _You have no idea you're giving a saint a free ride across the river and you already told me who the next specter is. You're making this easy for me._

A small smirk appeared on his face as the boat vanished into a gathering of fog.

[][][]

"Oh…my head." Seiya moaned putting a hand to his forehead as he felt the throbbing take place. He easily heard the others moaning and complaining about their aching heads. He managed to push himself up so that he was now sitting.

Once the throbbing went away he stood and saw that Milo was already up and looking around. The Pegasus saint went over and joined him.

"Any idea where we are Seiya?" Milo asked.

"This looks like the same place where Shun and I landed the first time we were here." Seiya answered before pointing a little to the east. "We need to go that way. The Acheron River is in that direction."

"And we need to cross it to get to the main part of the Underworld, right?" Milo asked.

"Right." Seiya confirmed.

Once everyone else was up and felt their headaches vanish, they all got on the move and headed toward the river. As the saints grew closer to the shore it was easier to hear the cries and moans coming from the souls.

"What a horrible fate." Aphrodite claimed. "Forever trapped in limbo like this."

"They won't try to bother us so just keep moving." Seiya said.

"Will Charon the ferryman be waiting for us?" Camus asked.

"He might be there." Seiya answered. "But he won't take us across unless we pay him or beat him."

"Pay him? With what?" Hyoga asked as they came to a stop a few feet away from the shore. "We don't have anything to give him."

"Not true." Dohko said as he reached for something attached at his waist and brought out a small brown bag. "I brought these on the off chance that we might have to cross this river."

DeathMask grabbed the bag and looked inside. "Coins? Gold coins?"

"Charon will be too greedy to ignore this offer. He gets the coins if he takes us across the river." Dohko replied taking the bag back and placing it back at his beltline.

"He won't resist." Seiya declared.

"Where is Charon?" Shura asked looking around.

"He might have taken someone across before we got here." Mu suggested. "I imagine that he would be a very busy specter."

"True." Shura agreed.

"Do you think Ikki landed in the same place as us?" Shiryu asked.

"Don't know. Remember that last time he landed in the fifth prison." Kanon answered.

"Either way, he's way ahead of us and we need to catch up to him as quickly as possible." Aiolos declared. "If he gets to Shun before we do, who knows what he might try to do to save him."

"Something drastic. That's for certain." Milo declared. "Remember that last time he literally tried slapping him out of being possessed."

"That's also something I want to clear up." Aphrodite said. "Is Shun the true incarnation of Hades? It just seems logically impossible that one of us is the ruler of the Underworld."

"Well, Miss Athena believes that Shun is indeed Hades." Aioria said. "If she believes it then we must believe it as well."

"But she even believed that this time it's different." Shura said.

"Then maybe we can somehow test if Shun really is a God." DeathMask suggested. "If he really is Hades then he should have memories from the ancient times."

"And we should ask him what? We were not part of his past so how can we know if he is telling the truth or not." Camus replied.

"We can test his power." DeathMask said.

"Are you insane?" Camus burst. "What if he is a God and we challenge him like that? He could easily have us killed!"

Seiya turned his head toward the river to try to find Charon and try to tune out the gold saints talking about his friend being a diety.

 _Is it really true Shun?_ Seiya thought to himself. _Are you really a God?_

[][][]

Not too far away, Ikki was already at the second prison belonging to Sphinx Pharaoh of the Heavenly Bestial Star. Ikki remembered all too well the way Seiya had described this specter. He had tried to rip Pegasus's heart out by using his evil lyre.

If it hadn't been for brave Orpheus, then Seiya would most likely had died. Ikki also remembered that this was also the prison where Cerberus was.

 _This disguise better work otherwise I'll be seeing the guard dog of hell twice._ Ikki thought as he walked up the stairs and entered the prison. The whole place was decorated in Egyptian style. Hieroglyphics and symbols completly covered the walls.

That was when Ikki heard a low growling sound. He looked to his right and his eyes went wide under the helmet.

Cerberus.

The large three headed dog had cornered a few souls and, quicker than anyone could realize, the dog had each mouth full of souls that he started to savagely eat them. Body parts would fall from his mouths but would eat more souls just as quickly.

Ikki saw that the beast wasn't going to bother with him or he knew not to attack a specter. He decided to keep walking through the prison. He wanted to get out of it as quickly as he could because of Cerberus and the horrible smell of death that stained the air.

"Galdor? What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Ikki looked to the side and saw a black haired specter with an Egyptian styled cloth walk over.

"I am doing my prison inspections." Ikki answered. "And right now you're preventing me from continuing my inspections as Lord Hades asked."

"Oh, then I shall not keep you waiting. I apologize for interrupting." Pharaoh said with a bow of his head.

Ikki nodded once and exited the prison. He sighed in relief when he was out of the horrible smelling prison with the giant dog. _What a horrible fate. To die, be sent to that prison and then end up as a meal for Cerberus._

Ikki realized that he should have asked the specter questions to find out some information. The only thing he knows is that the specter he ambushed is an inspector and could get through the prisons without being questioned.

This was the only thing that was going to get him to the Underworld palace quick enough.

Ikki was now walking alone on a path that he only guessed led to the next prison. He wasn't totally sure how many more prisons he had to go through since last time he randomly popped in the fifth prison and was then transported directly into Hades throne room by Pandora.

Right then, Ikki nearly froze. If he made it to the palace, would Pandora be there? Half of him hoped she wouldn't be there but the other half wasn't sure. If she was there she would definitely try to stop him from saving Shun.

But like last time, Ikki wasn't going to take anything from her. His little brother's life was on the line and he was going to do what he had to in order to save him.

[][][]

Nearly twenty minutes had gone by when the saints had landed in the Underworld and were waiting for Charon to arrive. The Gold saints had stopped their bickering and they were all now trying to stay patient as they waited for the ferryman to arrive.

Seiya was sitting on a rock close to the water and stared at his reflection in the dirty water. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he came out of his self staring contest. The Pegasus looked up to see Shiryu looking at him with concern.

The dragon sat on the ground leaning against the rock Seiya sat on and lightly sighed. "I don't want to believe it either Seiya but there is the chance that we'll have to accept and deal with it."

"I know, Shiryu." Seiya replied lowering his head. "It's just so hard to think that Shun might have all along been a God. A reincarnation of himself since mythological times. One reincarnation after another. I wonder what he was like two hundred years ago."

"He hasn't changed." a voice said.

The two bronze saints looked up to see Dohko walk over and sit next to Seiya.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"You forget, I was alive when the last Holy War took place." Dohko said. "And that meant that I saw Shun's previous form."

"You did?" Shiryu asked.

Dohko nodded. "I knew his previous form because he was a close friend of the last Pegasus Saint."

"What?" The two gasped.

"In his last life, Shun's name was Alone. An orphan born in Italy and a very talented painter. He had a sister and one friend. His sister's name was Sasha and his friend was the Pegasus Saint, Tenma." The Libra saint explained.

"But, how did you know that Alone was Hades?" Shiryu asked.

"Well, I first met Alone two years before Tenma became a saint for Athena. I didn't suspect anything of Alone because he was exactly like Shun. He was a gentle and loving person. But after I took Tenma under my guidance and he won the Pegasus cloth two years later, we had learned that there might have been a hidden specter location near the village they both grew up in. Tenma and I, along with Shion and a few silver saints, had been sent to inspect the village and sure enough Tenma found his friend Alone as Hades nearly fully reincarnated. We couldn't believe it. It was such a surprise to see the brother of Athena as Hades."

"Wait! Athena's brother?" Seiya asked. "You mean to tell me that Shun and Saori were brother and sister in the past?"

"They were." Dohko confirmed.

"This is unbelievable." Shiryu muttered. "How did the last Holy War end?"

"Travesty." Dohko replied. "Athena managed to defeat Hades. Tenma didn't want it to happen but he was there and helped Athena in delivering the final blow to defeat Hades which ultimately killed Alone. Shion and I were the only saints to walk away from that war. The other ten Gold Saints fell, all the silver saints and two Bronze Saints...all gone. Soon after, Athena vanished after appointing Shion the new Pope. Because Tenma gave his life the Pegasus cloth returned to Sanctuary to wait for its next owner. That was you Seiya."

(A/N: I do not know how the Lost Canvas actually ended so I just made something up. Forgive me for it possibly being wrong.)

The two, along with everyone else who had been listening, were silent. Dohko had never spoken so much about the previous war between Athena and Hades. They hadn't even known the name of Hades last incarnation. But now the whole thing had been laid out. Perhaps they had needed to hear it as much as Dohko needed to finally let it out.

"Tenma was so much like you, Seiya." Dohko said.

Seiya looked at the older saint with a look of somewhat interest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were a descendant or his reincarnation." Dohko said. "He had your stubborn but care free personality and he was very loyal to his friends and Goddess. Always doing what he had to in order to protect them."

Seiya lightly smiled. But it faded once he came across a thought.

 _How would this war end?_

[][][]

Very unsure how it happened, Ikki had taken a path he assumed was suppose to be hidden and was now at the front doors of the palace. He was taking his time walking up the stairs since he had no idea what he was going to do once he found Hades and confronted him.

When he got to the doors he saw that there was a servant there and he opened the door for the phoenix in disguise. Ikki walked in and saw only one hallway.

So he went down the hallway. There was very little light since there were only a few lit torches here and there. As he walked, Ikki came across framed paintings. All of the paintings were large and framed with fancy black frames.

But then Ikki came to the last painting in the hallway and, for an odd reason, stopped to observe it.

It was a painting of a young teen, maybe around Shun's age. He stood in an open field that had scattered wild flowers and a few temple ruins in the background. He had long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. He looked so innocent and happy as he held a small puppy in his arms.

Ikki saw a small plaque on the bottom of the frame and leaned in to read it.

Alone

Born in 18th century Italy

Reincarnation of Hades

Older brother to Athena's reincarnation

Ikki gasped when he read the last part and backed away. Two centuries ago, his little brother was the older brother to Athena?

 _Is all of this real?_ Ikki asked himself. _Is this who Shun was in the previous life? Does he remember anything from that time?_

Turning away from the painting, Ikki walked quickly down the hallway. He had to find his brother now more than ever. He had a very bad feeling about Shun and he was afraid that he might be too late.

The hallway seemed to go on forever until he finally came out into a round open space where a large set of doors was located. Ikki somehow knew what was on the other side of the doors.

He reached for the handle and grabbed a hold of it when a hand suddenly caught his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By: MimiYamatoForever

Somehow doing it calmly, Ikki turned his head and his eyes went wide behind the safety of the helmet he wore. Standing there was Garuda Aiacos.

"Galdor?" Aiacos asked. "What are you doing here at the Emperor's chambers?"

"I asked for him to come, Aiacos." A deep voiced seemed to boom from the other side of the doors just as Ikki felt a huge cosmo.

Aiacos lowered his head toward the door, as if he was bowing to someone, and stepped back. "Yes, sire." he said. "My apologies."

"Enter Galdor." the voiced ordered calmly.

Ikki narrowed his eyes before opening one of the doors, walking in and closing the door. He walked toward the stairway that lead up to Hades throne. He was surprised that the palace was still the same from last time.

But not the person who sat on the throne.

Ikki felt his heart stop when he saw that instead of green or even auburn, he saw that Shun's hair was black.

"I know it is you, Phoenix Ikki." Hades said looking at the man before him.

Deciding that since Hades already knew, Ikki removed the helmet from his head, tossed it to the side and looked up at the God.

"I knew you would try something to make it all the way here." Hades said. "I must say that I am impressed that you came up with such a well thought out plan. You ambushed one of my specters and posed as him to make it here. You have great potential."

"Listen Hades, I'm only here for one reason." Ikki started.

"And that is to save your dear brother." Hades finished. "But that will be quite impossible."

"What makes you say that?" Ikki asked.

Hades stood and slowly floated down the stairs, his black robe fluttering as he did. He stood on the floor only a few feet away from Ikki who was ready to attack the God at any moment.

"Do you notice anything different from the last time you saw me fully incarnated?" Hades asked.

"What do you mean Hades?" Ikki demanded.

"Take a good look at me, Phoenix." Hades replied in usual calm demeanor. "What do you see that is different?"

Thinking it would buy him some time to think of a plan, Ikki decided to play along. He looked the man over. Nothing very noticeable stood out. Same height and features. Other than looking a little older the facial features were also the same. It was still Shun's face he saw.

That was when Ikki saw it. He saw what Hades meant by different.

Shun's eyes were still normal!

They weren't void of any light, they didn't look dead or anything like that. They were still Shun's eyes. Full of light and hope. Ikki felt his eyes go wide with realization.

"You see it don't you?" Hades asked. "You see that your dear brother and I have merged together. We are truly reincarnated now. And that means that there is no way for me to be driven out of this body because I am permanently a part of Shun and he is a part of me. We are the same person. It's time for you to accept that your brother is a God."

"No. It can't...There's no way." Ikki stammered with a shake of his head.

"Ikki,"

Once again, the air left his lungs as Ikki recognized the voice.

"Shun?"

"It's me, Ikki." Shun answered. "I understand how you feel about seeing me like this. I'm still having trouble with it myself."

"Shun, are you sure that...that this is who you really are?" Ikki asked walking a little closer.

Shun lowered his head, almost in shame. "I am Ikki." he answered quietly. "I've been...I've been having quick memories and remembering times from when I was on Mount Olympus with the other Gods and Goddesses."

"Shun," Ikki breathed.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Ikki and I understand if you don't claim me as your brother anymore." Shun said.

"Stop that, Shun." Ikki declared. "You're still my flesh and blood. You're always my little brother no matter what happens. Even in this particular situation."

Right then, Ikki noticed a visible change in facial expression and he somehow knew that Hades spirit was in control again.

"I'm glad that you're willing to accept that your brother and I are one in the same, Phoenix." He said. "I'm honored to now have an older brother instead of being an older brother myself."

"Older brother?" Ikki asked. "I thought you were the ruler of the Underworld because you were the youngest between you and your brothers."

"That is a lie!" Hades burst. "What you humans know now about my family is mostly true but what you know about how my brothers and I chose our kingdoms is a little mixed up. I was the oldest brother and Zeus was the youngest. After we had defeated our father Chronos it was up to us three to figure out who was in charge of what. The way you mortals decide things by oldest going first is how I suggested it. But Zeus wouldn't allow it. He came up with a new method. Drawing straws. He must have rigged it so that he would draw the longest straw. He did and became king of the Gods while Poseidon ruled the seas and I became ruler of the dead. Zeus cheated his way into ruling over the Gods. But now it's my turn to take charge."

"What?" Ikki muttered.

Hades smirked and stuck a hand to the side. Ikki took a step back as a curtain suddenly opened and revealed a hidden painting of a tall and muscular man with white hair and a lightning bolt painted across his chest.

Zeus.

"I, unlike Zeus, was reborn into this world. I have an entire army ready to carry out my every order. And with them, I plan to de-throne Zeus and crown myself the rightful king of the Gods. And I also have something to offer you, Phoenix." Hades said.

"The chance to get my brother back?" Ikki said with small sarcasm.

"I admire your determination." Hades said with a smirk. "What I offer you...is the position to help me rule."

"You mean to join your twisted plan." Ikki said. "Forget it Hades. I serve Athena and no one else."

"By rejecting me you reject your brother." Hades replied. "Is that what you really want?"

Ikki stood stunned. Hades was right. By rejecting Hades offer he was basically claiming Shun wasn't his brother anymore. Hades said that because he knew that Ikki would never disown his little brother.

It was Hades plan to get Ikki to join his army.

"Become my next in command, Ikki." Hades offered. "Join me and I shall make you a God."

Ikki's blue eyes went wide at what he just heard.

"If you accept, you and your brother will be together for all eternity. Once we take our place as rightful rulers of the Gods that is." Hades said. "What do you say, Phoenix? Why just serve Athena when you can also serve your brother who is also a deity?"

 _Serve my Godly brother?_ Ikki thoughts. _If I accept Hades offer, in a way, I will be turning my back on Athena. But at the same time, if I accept his offer and become a God, Shun and I will always be together. It's the biggest wish we've both wanted. But can I really accept choosing to serve Hades?_

"What do you think, Phoenix?" Hades voice cut through his thoughts. "Will you stand at my side as my next in command and accept Godhood?"

Ikki looked down at the floor for a second before looking at the man before him. "Let me speak with my brother."

Hades raised a brow slightly before a noticeable change was seen.

"Hey Ikki." Shun said in his regular voice and his normal sweet smile.

"Shun, do you know what Hades is planning? And what he's trying to get me to do?" Ikki asked.

"Yes." Shun answered. "Our minds have merged so we know what the other is thinking. I know that he wants to overthrow Zeus and wants you to become a God and join his army."

"You know that if I accept, it'll mean that we can always be together and nothing would ever separate us." Ikki said.

"Because of me being his reincarnation, I can't help to protect Athena. But you still can, Ikki." Shun said.

"But I can't just leave you like this." Ikki replied. "I nearly lost you once Shun and I don't want to see it happen again. Too many times we've nearly been permanently separated from each other. That's why I'm going to take his offer!"

"You can't, Ikki."

"I will." Ikki said. "Only so I can be there whenever you need me."

Shun looked sadden before Ikki saw Hades take control again.

"I'm glad to know that you will be joining my army." Hades said with a grin.

"Save it, Hades." Ikki said. "I'm only doing it to be with my brother."

Hades smirked. "As you wish. Now, if you'll come with me we shall give you your Godhood so you can serve me for all eternity." he said as he used his power to open another curtain that hid a hidden passage.

"I'll be protecting my brother for all eternity. Got it?" Ikki replied following the man down the hidden hallway.

Hades smirked as he lead the way down the hall. Their footsteps softly echoed as they walked and soon torches appeared and gave some light. It was only a few seconds after that when Ikki noticed the same paintings from the hallway. Only instead of full body portraits these were only from shoulders up and all were of Hades fully incarnated.

And one was Alone.

"Hey, that person, Alone, was he your last form?" Ikki asked.

"Yes, he was." Hades answered. "He was very much like your brother, being a reincarnation of himself of course. He was also friends with the previous Pegasus saint and was also the older brother of Athena's previous incarnation."

"Is he any relation to Shun and I?" Ikki asked.

"Maybe." Hades answered with a mysterious tone.

Ikki made a face but said nothing more. As they walked Ikki noticed more paintings of men from different centuries with their names on plaques under the portrait with the centuries they were born in and that, of course, they were Hades former incarnation.

So far, Ikki counted twelve paintings. Two of them were of royal blood, three were nobility and the rest were common. But each man was from a different country.

 _Was Shun every single one of these people in the life times before?_ Ikki thought to himself. _Does he remember any of these previous lives?_

"Here we are."

Ikki snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he and Hades were now standing in front of a stone archway that had a flight of stairs leading down to a visible circular platform that had a large fountain with a golden angel holding a vase where the water was pouring from. There was a light shining down onto the angel and that light was shining down into the water, making it look golden.

"This is where you shall become a God." Hades said as he started down the stairs. "You shall become the God of protection, since you are always protecting your brother. Your powers as a God will be to grant men to be, in a way, just like you. Strong, fierce in battle, protecting, loyal...But it'll be up to you whose prayers will be answered."

"Don't you think it will be a little weird for people to pray to a God that just barely came into existence? How would they even know about the new God of protection?" Ikki asked as they came onto the platform.

"The people of Greek origin are always praying for any kind of help and once they notice that you're helping with some of their prayers they will know that there is a new God for them to worship. You can also speak to high powered people in their dreams and let them know of your presence." Hades explained as they finally came to the fountain.

Once they were up close to it, Ikki saw that the fountain was much deeper than it appeared to be.

"What now?" he asked.

"You ask too many questions." Hades replied. "This is the fountain that carries sacred abilities. By submerging yourself in the water as a mortal you will come out as a God. Now climb in."

Ikki looked at the Underworld ruler and then looked at the fountain. Was this water really going to make him holy? Hades really wanted him to be part of his army so it had to have the ability to make him a God.

Carefully, Ikki climbed up the side of the fountain before taking a deep breath and fell into the water. The first and only thing he was aware of was how cold the water was. It felt like hundreds of dull and sharp knifes were stabbing him.

He managed to open his eyes and saw that he could see everything perfectly clear. Looking around he saw that the tiles inside the fountain had some kind of writing on it. But it was obviously in Greek. He only knew a few Greek words but didn't recognize any of these symbols. Casting his eyes downward, Ikki saw that the bottom of the fountain was nowhere to be seen. Was it a bottomless fountain?

Then he noticed that he was starting to run out of air…but his lungs weren't crying for air and he wasn't feeling any affects from lack of oxygen. Had the water done its work?

Ikki now found himself slowly floating upward. Toward the surface. He turned his head up and watched as the surface of the water grew closer. His head broke the surface and he continued to rise from the water.

Before Ikki knew it he was standing on the surface of the water and something else was different. He was wearing his brilliant Phoenix God cloth and there was a small red and orange glow around him that was slowly fading.

"It is complete." Hades said. "Congratulations Ikki. You are now a God."

 _Somehow, I don't feel any better about anything that might happen._ Ikki thought to himself.


	12. authros note

Dear readers,

as of today, all of my fanfics will be handed over to another writer. some complications have come up and i will be away from the fanfics for quite a while. i asked another fanfic writer i know in real life if they would be interested in taking over the knights stories since theyre a fan of the anime too.

luckily they agreed and will be taking over writing/updating everything on their account. the new writer is mysticfantasy. even though he/she mostly writes avengers fanfics he/she is a fan of k.o.z. and will be writing/updating the stories until i am able to return to them.

sorry for this notice and thanks for understanding. enjoy the stories that mysticfantasy will continue.

lots of love

MimiYamatoForever


End file.
